With the constant development of the mobile embedded technology, the function of a mobile hand-held terminal is becoming increasingly diverse. In recent years, manufacturers make every effort to enrich the function and application of the mobile hand-held terminal and further make a great improvement on the visual effect, so as to meet the effect of user experience. Various mobile terminal products in the market vary slightly in the function and the price, and the final factor of determining whether the product can attract users is always the interface and the interactive way of the product. A user interface of a product gives the first impression to a user and always determines the degree of preference of the user to the product.
However, in the existing technology, different background visual effect functions are distributed in different modules, and each background visual effect function module is applied to one scenario, in which the background visual effect is simple and the effect of user experience is poor.